Esos Ojos
by kafuka
Summary: Que sentimiento es el concebir que esos ojos me observen…como si vieran a través de mi, a través de mi insensibilidad.


**Titulo:** Esos ojos…

**Pareja:** Ulquiorra – Rukia

**Summary:** Que sentimiento es el concebir que esos ojos me observen…como si vieran a través de mi, a través de mi insensibilidad.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, lo se T.T, solo hago uso de sus personajes para saciar mi alto nivel de ociosidad, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo [albureando a la gente]

**Nota:** Será una POV de Ulquiorra

*********************************************

Que estupido. No era la forma en que él quería ganar, eso era lo que había dicho Kurosaki, podía acabar con todo esto, yo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir. Interesantes, al final de todo, ellos eran interesantes. Pero, esto se ha terminado.

Esa mujer, esa mujer llamada Inoue Orihime me miraba fijamente, siempre imagine que solo podía pensar en su 'Kurosaki-kun' y ella ahora me miraba detenidamente.

Los humanos eran interesantes.

Con eso que ellos llaman sentimientos, corazón.

"Al final he logrado ver que son interesantes…" les dije mientras mi cuerpo se desvanecía, por una extraña razón mi mano quiso alcanzar a esa mujer "¿Me tienes miedo?"

"No, no te tengo miedo" Ella alzo su mano, mirando, queriendo alcanzarme a mi también.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mano se movió por si sola? Fue una acción involuntaria por parte de mi cuerpo, ¿era por esa mujer? No, no era por ella, la mirada que ella me daba me hizo recordarla, recordarla a ella, y a esos ojos, los ojos de esa shinigami.

La shinigami que fue capaz de ver a través de mí, a través de mi carácter serio, solo ella.

_* Flash Back *_

_Era hora, ahora tenía que cuidar de Las Noches, esperar que Kurosaki fuese a salvar a esa mujer, seguramente iría…pero, no esperaba toparme con ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos oscuros. Era esa shinigami. En busca de Kurosaki, todas estaban en espera de él._

"_¿Un espada?" ella se puso en guardia, era demasiado pequeña para poder ser una guerrera…no obstante seguía siendo una shinigami "¿Dónde esta Inoue Orihime?"_

"_¿Eres Kuchiki Rukia?" mi voz serena le pregunto, ella se sorprendió al saber que yo la conocía, esta era la shinigami por la cual Kurosaki estaba dispuesto a abandonar la misión de salvar a la mujer, seguramente ella era importante._

_Probablemente él le tenía un lugar especial en lo que los humanos llaman corazón. Ahora la tenia frente a él, podía matarla, podía arrebatársela a Kurosaki, podía hacer que sintiese un deseo de venganza capaz de hacerlo pelear hasta que alguno de ellos muriese, sin embargo…_

_Esos ojos…_

_Los ojos de esa shinigami me miraban fijamente, como si intentaran desnudarme emocionalmente…sonreí internamente, emociones, yo carezco de esas cosas insignificantes, pero ella seguía mirando mi cuerpo sin dejar de estar en guardia._

"_Veo que sigues viva…" le dije "…me llego información un tanto diferente con respecto a eso…"_

"_¿Dónde esta Inoue?" volvió a preguntarme_

"_Lejos de aquí" le dije_

"…"

"_¿Eres de los que vinieron con Kurosaki?" seguí preguntando _

"_¿Has visto a Ichigo?" dijo ella cambiando en un santiamén su mirada acosadora, por una de ¿preocupación?, ella tenía sentimientos humanos aunque fuera una shinigami "¿Esta herido?"_

"…" _no le conteste, no tenia porque hacerlo de todas formas_

"_Al menos esta vivo…" ella dejo salir un suspiro, parecía estar aliviada, Kurosaki era importante para ella también _

"…" _¿ella lo amaba?, ¿tenia esa clase de sentimientos por Kurosaki? Estupido._

"_Quiero que me digas donde esta Inoue…" me ordeno, su altivez me hizo estremecerme, jamás alguien había logrado hacerlo_

"_¿Qué pasa si no te lo digo?" le pregunte sin darme cuenta "¿Vas a luchar contra mi?"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Aquí no vendrá Kurosaki a salvarte, no me interesa si estas viva o no, mientras Aizen-sama no de ordenes, tu vida no me interesa…sin embargo, si te entrometes voy a terminar con ella…"_

"_No necesito que Ichigo me salve…" dijo fuertemente, ¿era capaz de protegerse a si misma?, ¿eso iba a decir?, que tontería "…espada"_

"_Me llamo Ulquiorra Schiffer" le dije, no entendía como era que podía decírselo, era extraño_

"_¿Ulquiorra Schiffer?" dijo ella _

_Esos ojos volvieron a mirarme, parecía como si pudieran ver a través de mí, era un sentimiento de desconfianza que jamás había sentido._

"_¿Por qué?" me pregunto, no entendí su pregunta "¿Por qué a Inoue?"_

"_Esa mujer ya no nos sirve…" le dije "…y el porque a ella…es su poder el que era necesario…"_

"_¿Qué van a hacerle?"_

"_Nada…" dije "…no hay nada mas que hacerle"_

"…"

"_¿Por qué intentan salvarla con tanto esmero?" le pregunte, tenia la curiosidad de saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿qué era lo que hacia que arriesgaran su vida por alguien?_

"_Porque es mi amiga…"_

"_¿Amistad?" mi voz sonó sarcástica "Ustedes se rigen por eso llamado amor, amistad, o simplemente corazón, ¿si te destrozo el pecho seré capaz de ver eso?, ¿los sentimientos?"_

_Antes de verme con la mujer, la vi a ella, a la shinigami, le cuestione sobre eso que ellos llaman sentimientos, primero a ella…primero a Kuchiki Rukia._

"_No…" me respondió, me sorprendí internamente "…eso no lo puedes ver, eso es algo que existe y a la vez es imposible de ver…"_

"…"

"_Mi corazón, esta con Ichigo, con mi hermano, con Renji, con mis amigos, ellos son mi corazón…" me dijo mirándome con esos ojos que ahora parecían conocer un mundo que yo no conocía_

"…"

"_Pero, tu no lo entenderías…" me dijo_

"_Entonces, ¿qué es eso que sientes por Kurosaki?" le pregunte "¿Amistad? ¿Amor?"_

"…" _ella evadió mi pregunta "…no, no es nada de eso. Bueno, somos amigos…"_

"_Ustedes llaman lazos a los sentimientos, pero ¿qué sucedería si intento tocar tus labios con los míos?" le dije "…nosotros, ¿crearíamos lazos?"_

_No sabia ni de que estaba hablando, jamás me puse a hablar de esa manera con nadie, era como si ella y esos ojos me hipnotizaran _

"_¿Eh?"_

"_¿Crearíamos lazos si tocara tus labios?" le dije acercando mi boca a la de ella "…porque esa es la forma de demostrarse que tienen una conexión"_

"_¿Tanto deseas que alguien te aprecie?" me pregunto, por extraño que suene me sorprendí, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa_

"_Eso a mi no me importa…"_

"_¿Quieres crear lazos con alguien?" me dijo "¿Por qué?"_

"_Nunca he dicho que si…" le respondí_

"_Puedo ver en tu mirada…" me expuso "…que quieres eso"_

"_¿Qué puedes saber?"_

"_¿Has estado muy solo, no es así?" me dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla "¿tienes miedo?, ¿tienes miedo a tu soledad?" _

"_No…"_

"_Intentas ocultarlo a través de tu forma de ser…" dijo ella "…pero, ¿tu también tienes sentimientos?"_

"_Yo…" me abalancé a ella, jamás pensé que pudiera hacer semejante cosa, me saco de quicio lo que decía, era como si me conociera "…no tengo eso"_

"_Has estado solo todo este tiempo, es normal que alguien supuestamente sin sentimientos se sienta como tu" me dijo, ahí volvió su forma de verme, esos ojos llenaron mi cuerpo de su curiosidad, era como si pudieran ver dentro de mi alma_

"_¿Shinigami?" le dije, a pesar de saber su nombre _

"_No soy shinigami…" me dijo, era irritante_

"_Eres Kuchiki Rukia…" le dije _

"_Si…"_

"…"

"_¿Has deseado tener lazos con alguien, alguna vez?" ella me pregunto_

"_No…" le dije_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo a quedarte solo?" _

"_No tengo miedo, siempre he estado solo…"_

"_Ya veo…" dijo ella, volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla "Pensé que como eras un espada, tu cuerpo seria frío, pero…eres calido"_

"…"

"_¿No eres una mala persona, verdad?" _

_¿Por qué ella pudo ver a través de mí? ¿Por qué esa shinigami? Esos ojos me desnudaban, desarropaban mi alma como si siempre fuesen a verme a mí, y no al espada…esos ojos…_

"_¿Vas a donde Inoue esta?" ella soltó_

"…"

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

"…"

"_Eso quiere decir, que ¿también veras a Ichigo?" ella dijo, era como si leyera mi mente "¿algo malo va a pasarle?"_

"…"

"_Por favor, no lo lastimes…"_

"_¿Es acaso tu corazón el que habla?" le dije después de no responderle nada_

"_Si…"_

"_¿Qué es lo que Kurosaki significa para ti?"_

"_Es un idiota, jamás hace nada de lo que le digo, pero…" ella y esos ojos se iluminaron "…Ichigo es la persona a la que mas quiero…"_

"_¿Amor?" le dije "¿qué pasaría si él no siente lo mismo que tu?"_

"_Lo siente, lo se" dijo segura de si misma "Es por eso que estoy aquí"_

"_Es estupido…" le dije "…no puedo entenderlos…"_

"…"

_Saque mi espada, no tenia ya ganas de que una shinigami quisiera entenderme, entender mi sufrimiento, le apunte con mi arma, ella solo me miro con esos ojos…_

"_¿Me tienes miedo?" le dije, antes de decírselo a esa mujer, se lo dije a ella_

"_No, no tengo miedo…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque alguien que tiene calido su cuerpo no puede ser una mala persona…" me dijo "…y porque no tengo nada en tu contra"_

"_Fui yo quien trajo aquí a Inoue Orihime, fue yo quien lastimo a Kurosaki, ¿y aun así no tienes nada en mi contra?"_

"_Ichigo vino aquí para salvar a Inoue, si yo me entrometiera en eso no seria una victoria justa para él…"_

"_Estupida Shinigami" le dije, mi espada se coloco en el cuello de ella, quería que dejara de hablar como si conociera_

"_¿Vas a matarme?" me dijo _

"_¿Esa es la forma de pelear de un shinigami?" le cuestione, quería que me atacara y dejara de verme con esos ojos_

"_Estaré aquí" dijo ella "Él sabe que estoy aquí, es lo único que necesita de mi, por ahora solo puedo hacer esto"_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque confió en él"_

"_Ya veo…" dije _

_Con mi mano hice que cayera en un leve sueño, no iba a estar así más de 5 minutos, pero era lo único que necesitaba para alejarme de ella…_

_Esos ojos…me dieron a entender lo que el corazón significa…_

_* Fin Flash Back *_

'Por fin logro entender que es lo que llaman corazón…' pensé al ver a esa mujer extender su mano hacia mi…

Ella me recordó a la mujer shinigami, hubiese deseado vivir en otras circunstancias para así…poder descubrir algo nuevo que en mi surgió, algo que siempre quise negar…

Esos ojos me hicieron ver que en mi interior aun puede existir un…corazón.

¿Sentiste mi partida? No lo se, pero aun así:

Gracias

Shinigami por verme con esos ojos…los más hermosos ojos que en mi vida había logrado ver…esos ojos que pueden ver a través de una pared que con los años cree.

¿Puedes sentir mi corazón, Kuchiki Rukia?

'Cuídala' quise por un segundo decirle a Kurosaki, pero…eso no sonaría como yo…

Al menos antes de morir pude sentir algo como esto…

Ahora puedo decirlo…estoy feliz…los humanos son interesante tanto como los shinigamis…estoy feliz por poder haberlos conocido y también haber visto esos ojos…tus ojos…

¡Adiós!

***********************************************

**En realidad no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero salio de repente y no me importa si le gusta a las demás personas porque esto brotó desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, estoy feliz de haber escrito un FF de ellos dos aunque no haya sido de romance, porque me pareció incluso mas profundo que un drama/romance como estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Algún día escribiré un FF que sea largo y de ellos dos…y bueno.**

**En serio les agradeceré sus comentarios, aunque se que pueden ser negativos, quiero confesarles que no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, por eso lo escribí, después de haber escrito esto me siento un poco liberada. Quise dejar mi momento depresivo para una sola historia, no quiero arruinar mis otros FF por algo quizás banal.**

**No hagan caso a lo anterior, se me pasara.**

**Bye**


End file.
